bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Churchill
Captain Churchill is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 who was added to the game in the 2.0 Update. He pilots a tank, as such he utilizes explosives as his main form of attack, much like Striker Jones. The tank launches explosive shells that generate multiple explosions, and leveling him up adds more weaponry to the tank. Churchill is the currently most expensive hero in the game so far, costing $1,700 on Easy, $2,000 on Medium, $2,160 on Hard, and $2,400 on Impoppable. In addition, he is only unlockable by a one-off purchase of 2,500. Upgrades Captain Churchill will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Captain Churchill requires twice as much experience to upgrade each level compared to the other 5 heroes. Levels/Upgrades: *Level 1: In his armored battle tank, the Captain is a no-nonsense powerhouse on the battlefield. *Level 2: Increased popping power. *Level 3: Unlocks Armor Piercing Shells. *Level 4: Increased attack range. *Level 5: Adds a fast-firing machine gun to the tank. *Level 6: Churchill uses binoculars to detect Camo Bloons. *Level 7: Shells explode 4 times instead of 3. *Level 8: Increased attack speed. *Level 9: Shells explode 5 times. *Level 10: Unlocks MOAB Barrage. *Level 11: Increased popping power per shell. *Level 12: Shells explode 6 times. *Level 13: Armor Piercing Shells pop 2 Bloon layers at a time and deal extra damage to Ceramics and anything higher. *Level 14: All attacks pop 2 layers per shot. *Level 15: All attacks do extra damage to Fortified Bloons. *Level 16: Increased attack speed. *Level 17: Armor Piercing Shells do even more damage. *Level 18: All shells pop 1 extra layer. *Level 19: Shells can explode 7 times. *Level 20: MOAB Barrage and the main gun do massive damage per hit. Activated Abilities *Armor Piercing Shells - Allows Churchill's shots to pop Black Bloons and deal extra damage to Ceramic Bloons for 5 seconds. *MOAB Barrage - Launches a barrage of shells at up to 10 MOAB-Class Bloons onscreen, dealing massive damage each time. In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: *"The Sun God fights on the side with the best artillery!" *"It's going to rain hard today!" When selecting him: *“Yessir!” *"At your service!" *"Target?" *"Yes?" *"Heeey!" *"HEY!" (when annoyed) *"That's it...you're on KP!" (when annoyed) When leveling up: *"Hahahahahahaha!" *"Ha-HA!" *"Excellent!" *"Alright!" *"Oh, yeah!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Thanks for the promotion!" - Level 20 When MOAB Class Bloons appear: *"MOAB-Class Bloon inbound!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB inbound!"- BFB appearance *"ZOMG inbound!"- ZOMG appearance *"DDT inbound!"- DDT appearance *"What in blazes is that?!!!"- BAD appearance When popping a MOAB-Class bloon: *"That's one for the history books!" *"That! Is how we do it!" When using an Activated Ability: *"Try this!" - When activating Armor Piercing Shells *"Hell from above!" - When activating MOAB Barrage When leaking a bloon: *"Protect those exits!" *"They are getting through!" Teaser TBA Gallery HeroIconChurchill.png|Captain Churchill icon Captain_Churchill.png|Captain Churchill artwork Churchill upgrades.png|Captain Churchill hero info menu Church 1.png|Level 1 appearance Church 3.png|Level 3 appearance (new ability only) Church 5.png|Level 5 appearance Church 6.png|Level 6 appearance Church 10.png|Level 10 appearance Church 20.png|Level 20 appearance Late Churchill.png|One potential strategy of Captain Churchill being used in a late-game situation, which deals well as an emergency MOAB-class popper. Trivia *Captain Churchill is currently the second most expensive hero to buy with Monkey Monkey, costing 2500 Monkey Money, first being Benjamin, costing 3000 Monkey Money *Captain Churchill is the first hero added to the game from an update. *Both Churchill and Striker Jones use military-grade artillery. *He is the first and only hero that does not call out the MOAB by name, instead saying it's a "MOAB-Class Bloon." *Churchill and Quincy are the only full offensive Heroes in the game without any support capabilities for other towers nearby. *Captain Churchill was the only hero that costs Monkey Money to unlock before the 3.0 update, until Benjamin was added. *Before the 2.0 update, coding for Captain Churchill along with other upcoming heroes were found in the BTD6 files. There was also a early version of Captain Churchill's art, being different than the current icon for Captain Churchill. *Churchill has the most looks of any hero. *Captain Churchill is based off of the former British prime minister Winston Churchill, a famous war hero known for leading Britain during World War II. **Captain Churchill is also based off the Churchill tank, a British heavy infantry tank used during World War II. *In Version 4.0, Churchill's MOAB Barrage ability damage will now add to his pop count. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons TD 6